


Something in the Sand

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: Keira and Kiera find something strange in the sands of Crescent Beach.





	

Khrysalis was a rather unnerving place for Keira, and Crescent Beach was no exception.

Perhaps the only things that made it bearable were that she was there with Kiera, and that for once, combat wasn’t a necessity.

They had been walking across the beach in a calm silence, with Keira looking around at nothing in particular until she noticed that Kiera had stopped walking.

“Hmm?”

Keira turned. Kiera was squinting out over the sand.

“There is something buried in the sand.”

Keira moved over to where Kiera was standing, looking out across the sand. As the Thaumaturge had said, there was indeed something in the sand, half-buried. Keira could only make out that its edges seemed to be glinting a sort of bronze color.

“Should we investigate?” Keira asked, looking to Kiera.

Kiera frowned slightly in thought. “I do not know. It is hard to tell whether or not it is dangerous, but then, if it is, letting it stay here may pose a risk.

"You’re right,” Keira nodded. “It may not be best to leave it lying around. I think, as long as we’re careful, we can go and look at it.”

The two of them made their way to the strange object. Keira knelt down to inspect it.

“I would advise against tampering with it too much,” Kiera warned, cautiously stooping down to examine the object - something that seemed to be a box.

“I don’t plan to,” Keira laughed slightly. “Is there something in it?”

“It would appear so.”

Keira leaned back. “I’m not sure opening it would be a good idea, but I’m also not sure how else we can figure out whether it’s dangerous or not.” She stood up and, with the end of her staff, scraped the sand away from around the box. A faint glow surrounded it, visible now that the sand had been moved.

“Should we go get someone to remove it?” Keira asked, stepping back.

The box then opened, seemingly by itself. Keira immediately tensed up, electricity arcing off her fingers, and Kiera moved into a defensive posture.

When nothing happened, Keira stepped around to the other side of the box. Inside was a small stone - from its appearance, it originated in Khrysalis - but it was levitating just two inches from the bottom of the box, and glowing with a soft, light blue glow. Unintelligible runes were etched across the entire stone.

Kiera narrowed her eyes. “It wouldn’t be wise to do anything further with it.”

“I agree,” Keira said warily, eyeing the floating runes. “Who should we tell about this?”

“Firstly, let us see if we can find someone here who knows what it may be,” Kiera suggested. “Then, we can tell Headmaster Ambrose, if the situation warrants.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Keira nodded.

As the two of them began to walk away, the glow brightened. They turned around to face it.

“This is… highly suspect,” Kiera muttered.

“Yes, so let’s tell someone about it,” Keira said uneasily. “The sooner we can figure out what this is, the sooner we can avert potential problems.”

So with that, they were off, leaving the strange runes well enough alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiera Rubybreaker belongs to my friend Renée (MiliusPrime).
> 
> This is a little drabble I wrote for my Wizard101 blog on tumblr! Keira and Kiera are really fun to write! Neither of them are really the type to actually mess with the object they find, since they don't know what it could do.


End file.
